Systems or devices in a network of computers will frequently send out search requests to identify whether a computing system on the network provides a service named in the search request. When a search request is received by a computing system that provides that service, the computing system sends in reply a response message indicating that the service is available. Moreover, some computer systems periodically advertise their services, say once every 5 minutes for example. Typically, in a busy network, search requests are so numerous that the CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the responding computing system must very frequently send a response packet in response to a request. This conflicts with the goal of trying to keep the CPU of the computing system in a low power state when not in use to conserve power.